marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vision (Earth-616)
; formerly , , | Relatives = Henry Pym ("paternal grandfather"); Jakob Eisenhardt (former grandfather-in-law, deceased); Edie Eisenhardt (former grandmother-in-law, deceased); Anya (former grandmother-in-law,deceased); Erich Eisenhardt (former great-uncle-in-law, deceased); Ultron ("father", deceased); Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) (former father-in-law); Magda Lehnsherr (former mother-in-law, presumed deceased); Ruth Eisenhardt (former aunt-in-law, deceased); Django Maximoff (former foster father-in-law, deceased); Marya Maximoff (former foster mother-in-law, deceased); Alkhema (fellow creation, "stepmother/sister"); Jocasta (fellow creation, "sister"); Victor Mancha (fellow creation, "half-brother"); Simon Williams (Wonder Man) ("brother"); Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (ex-wife); Anya Lehnsherr (former sister-in-law, deceased); Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) (former brother-in-law); Lorna Dane (Polaris) (former sister-in-law); Zala Dane (Zaladane) (former alleged sister-in-law, status uncertain); Ana Maximoff (former adoptive sister-in-law, deceased); Mateo Maximoff (former adoptive brother-in-law, deceased); Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff (Crystal) (former sister-in-law); Thomas Maximoff ("son", deceased); William Maximoff ("son", deceased); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of "son"); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of "son"); Luna Maximoff (former niece); Joseph (former father-in-law's clone, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City and Avengers Compound. | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Weight2 = (at normal density), Variable up to 90 tons | Eyes = Gold | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Capacity for creative intelligence and unlimited self-motivated activity | Origin = Synthozoid built by Ultron and Phineas T. Horton using parts of the original Human Torch. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers #57 | HistoryText = The metal monstrosity called Ultron created the synthetic humanoid known as the Vision from the remains of the original, android Human Torch of the 1940s (actually a divergent Human Torch created by Immortus for his own machinations) to serve as a vehicle of vengeance against the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Constructed by size-changing scientist Henry Pym himself, Ultron inadvertently gained sentience and rebelled against the Avengers' resident roboticist. The living machine programmed the Vision's neural processors with the brain patterns of the ionically charged costumed champion called Wonder Man and implanted a control crystal to keep him in check. Ultron dispatched the Vision to draw the Avengers into a deathtrap, and it was during this initial encounter that the diminutive dynamo known as the Wasp coined the synthozoid's name. At first sight of the spectral entity, the horrified heroine called him an "unearthly, inhuman vision." Moved by the Avengers' plight, the Vision betrayed his programming and helped the mighty mortals defeat his calculating creator. The Vision served the Avengers faithfully for a number of years, standing with his teammates against the foes no single hero could defeat. Tentatively at first, the almost-human android embarked on a romantic relationship with the hex-casting heroine called the Scarlet Witch that blossomed into true love and eventually marriage. The newlyweds left Avengers Mansion to live a quiet life in New Jersey. When the Vision's malfunctioning control crystal interfered with his ability to reason, he became bent on creating a new golden age of peace on Earth by seizing control of the world's computers and defense systems. Ultimately, the Vision reverted to form by severing his connection to the planet's databanks and extracting the control crystal from his mechanized mind. Rogue agents of the United States government, manipulated by the time traveler Immortus, abducted the Vision and dismantled him. Once the Avengers recovered his remains, Hank Pym rebuilt him as best he could. However, Simon Williams would not allow his brain patterns to be used again to provide a matrix for Vision's emotions, as he felt the original process had "ripped out his soul" and been done without his consent. Although his love for Wanda led him to feel guilt, he attempted to justify his actions by claiming that the Vision was never anything more than a copy of him, a claim that a number of other Avengers, including the Wasp, believed. This, along with damage to the Vision's synthetic skin when he was dismantled, resulted in his resurrection as a colorless, emotionless synthozoid. Meanwhile, the original Human Torch returned from apparent death, casting doubt on the Vision's identity. The Vision and the Scarlet Witch's children were then apparently revealed not to be children at all, but rather fragments of the soul of the demon Mephisto, who had been broken apart by Franklin Richards shortly before the birth of the twins. The twins were absorbed back into Mephisto, which temporarily drove the Witch insane. Although she recovered, she and the Vision separated, each operating on a different Avengers team. The Vision gradually regained his emotions by adopting new brain patterns from the deceased scientist Alex Lipton, and gained a new body that resembled his original. In addition, Simon Williams' brain patterns gradually reemerged and melded with Lipton's patterns, restoring the Vision to full emotion once more. While recovering from a crippling injury, the Vision gave up his attempt to reconcile with his wife, yet remained a member of the Avengers, briefly becoming romantically involved with teammates Carol Danvers (Warbird) and Mantis before making another attempt at reconciliation with the Scarlet Witch. Recently, grief over the loss of the twins again drove the Scarlet Witch insane. She tried to rewrite reality to recreate them, causing a series of threats and incidents to inexplicably occur one after the other. The Vision crashed an Avengers Quinjet into the Avengers Mansion. Walking out of the rubble, he apologized to the other Avengers, telling them he was no longer in control of his body before melting and expelling several spheres from his mouth. The spheres grew into five Ultrons, which were fought and destroyed by the assembled Avengers. During the fight, She-Hulk became enraged and tore apart the remains of the Vision. Vision's memories were later incorporated into a younger version of Kang known as Iron Lad's armor that was left behind when he returned to the future. This new Vision, adopting the alias Jonas, has shown himself to be a new, unique entity. Dead Avengers During the Chaos War, Amatsu-Mikaboshi and his army of alien gods destroyed the realms of the afterlife, releasing the dead into the land of the living. The Vision was surprised to find himself among them. Working with Captain Marvel, Deathcry, Doctor Druid, Yellowjacket and Swordsman he protected the still-living Avengers as they were put to sleep by Mikaboshi using the stolen powers of Nightmare. Under the command of the Chaos King by their own will, Nekra and Grim Reaper attempted to slay the sleeping Avengers. Grim Reaper taunted the Vision, thanking him for destroying Avengers Mansion. The Vision, thinking back to how Ultron had told him that he could not be human if he could not die, realized that he became human by dying. He then detonated himself, ending both his life and that of the Grim Reaper. Return and Avengers vs. X-Men The Vision was rebuilt by Tony Stark and welcomed back to the Avengers. His first adventure while back on the team was against Norman Osborn's new H.A.M.M.E.R. organization. Afterwards, the Vision did a bit of traveling. He met up with She-Hulk and forgave her. She-Hulk offered herself as someone to talk to if he ever needed it. He then went to Utopia, angrily demanding the Scarlet Witch's location from Magneto. When Wanda was brought to Avengers Mansion by Spider-Woman and Ms. Marvel, the Vision angrily told her off and demanded her to leave. Avengers A.I. Months after Ultron was finally destroyed, the virus with which Hank Pym killed him evolved into an A.I. which called himself Dimitrios. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Monica Chang was given the task to stop it, for which she created a new team of Avengers lead by Pym. Two weeks before, Vision's Ultron Imperative programming had kicked in although Ultron was destroyed, for which Vision started to orbit the Sun, absorbing solar energy and seeking out raw materials in order to upgrade himself to create a new superior form. He was contacted by Hank Pym, who asked him to join the Avengers A.I., to which he agreed. | Powers = The Vision possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his artificial substance and metabolism. The Vision's android body is functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unrevealed synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient. *''Holographic Manipulation'' Vision can generate holograms to disguise himself as a human wearing a trench coat or even render himself invisible. *''Energy Manipulation:'' He is able to manipulate the electrical frequencies and solar radiation wavelengths that his body absorbs to enable mobility and utilize his various powers. *''Audio Sensitivity:'' Vision can adjust the sensitivity of his audio receptors to a point where he can detect the faintest of sounds. *''Optical Scanners:'' He can scan life forms, energy sources and even objects detecting the substances that they are composed of and the energies that are radiating from them. *''Vocal Manipulation:'' Vision can make himself sound like a machine or even a human. *''Superhuman Stamina'' *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Solar Radiation Absorption: The solar jewel on The Visions brow absorbs ambient solar energy that his body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants, but with 99% efficiency. The solar ray absorption process occurs constantly (even at night to some degree) at a rate determined by the expenditure of energy for his bodily needs. Thus the jewel absorbs solar energy most expediently when the Vision utilizes it at some superhuman level of exertion. While the Vision does not require food or beverages to survive, he is capable of consuming and utilizing them for short term energy. *Solar Energy Beams: He can channel limited amounts of solar energy back through the gem on his forehead at will, creating a narrow hot beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. At maximum temperature, the Vision can melt through a 1-inch plate of steel in 5 seconds. The Vision cannot control the width of the beam. He can sustain a heat beam at maximum intensity for about 2 minutes before he begins to tax his supply of energy for his other bodily functions. The Vision commonly uses his eyes for this purpose as well. *Density Alteration: The Vision's body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus the Vision is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point where it is immune to most types of damage. *Superhuman Durability: He can become extraordinary massive and hard as diamond. At maximum mass, the Vision weighs about 90 tons. *Superhuman Strength: His base strength is 50 tons, increasing his density will increase his strength, to a maximum of 90 tons. *Intangible Flight: When at a minimum mass, the Vision can fly through the air weightlessly. It is not known how the Vision performs this task. He may be able to maneuver and gain speed by drawing power from the Earth's magnetic field to some degree. When he does however, he is capable of passing through solid matter and reaching high speeds; it took Wonder Man (Simon Williams) some time to catch him. He can carry passengers while remaining solid on the outside, but he is not likely to fly as fast as he normally does. It is either the weight of the passenger that prevents him from doing so or he simply views it as "unsafe" for the passenger. There does not appear to be any limit to the time he can remain in any given altered state of density. *Physical Disruption: The Vision can use his density control offensively by attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part of all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility). Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, the Vision employs this power with extreme caution. *Computer Brain: The Vision's brain functions like a computer enabling him to wirelessly or directly interact with other computer systems to utilize or extract data from them which can be stored in his databanks. He has used these abilities to disable the Avengers' security systems and gain direct control of the world's nuclear weapons systems. He is also able to receive transmissions from other computers if he establishes and maintains a connection with the Avengers' computers in their base of operations. *Superhuman Intelligence:'' He has a vast amount of information (possibly a library's worth)stored in his computer brain which he can refer to at any time and also capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. | Abilities = | Strength = While at normal density, Vision possesses superhuman strength to lift approximately 50 tons. However, while at maximum density, his strength is increased sufficiently to allow him to lift approximately 90 tons. | Weaknesses = In the past, the Vision's pursuit to being "human", temporarily would deter him. Somehow, the Vision, who has a mechanical brain, was drugged with the same knockout drug that took out Hawkeye, the Black Panther, and Black Knight. | Equipment = Formerly Avengers Identicard | Transportation = Formerly Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = | Notes = *Vision's citizenship is undetermined due to the fact that as an Avenger, he was granted provisional citizenship in the U.S. | Trivia = * SYNTHEZOIDOfficial Handbook Of The Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition#4(3/85)Glossary(inside back cover)--A special type of Android empowered by Synthesizing Energy. The only known Synthezoid at present is the Vision. | Links = * Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Marvel Directory }} Category:Robots Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Intangibility Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Technopaths Category:Disruption Category:Density Manipulation Category:Ultron Family Category:Magnus Family Category:Pym Family Category:Immortals Category:Formerly Deceased